Sister Restaurant
by Dark Freddy
Summary: The day when a new guy and animatronic come to split the gang in half. what will they do...?


Marionette: All right everybody. Get your partner, and stand behind the line.

The gang have plan a fun day, for one night. they finish planing the activity's for the night, like potato sack race, pizza)pie eating contest, and even hide and seek. Now they are getting ready for a three legged race.

T. Bonnie: Can we get this going already.

Marionette: Now hold on. I have too recheck, if everyone got there partners.

He got out the list with the plans and games on it. While Bonnie got more impatient.

Marionette: Now lets see, Bonnie with Freddy, check. Foxy with Mangle, check. Sunny with Alexis, check. Jeremy with Chica(Look to check) Not here. Where the heck are they!?

He went to the hall, to check the bathrooms. But he was stop by Alexis, there other child.

Alexis: Can I help mister clown face?

Sunny then came to pull her out.

Sunny: Alexis, don't bother the Puppet now.

Alexis: But hes super funny.

Sunny: He's not a very funny guy, when it comes to are dad. He needs to do this, on his own.

Sunny then took her back at the main room, we're everyone else at. While the Marionette watch them leave.

Marionette: Hmm. Now where was I... oh that's right, finding the lover birds. Which I hope there not loving.

The first place he check, was the last place to find them. The women's bathroom, in one of the stalls.

Marionette: Ah sick.

The both of them stopped and close the stall door.

Jeremy: Get of here puppet, we're busy!

The marionette began to think of a way to get them out.

Marionette: Well I guess I should tell the others, that this fun day is canceled. Now you wouldn't want that right.

T. Chica: What? Now hold on Jeremy, we can't have that.

Jeremy: I guess your right there Chica.

T. Chica: I am right. Now get this out of me and let's go.

The two of them, got out of the stalls. The Marionette then gave them a rope, too tie there legs together and headed back.

Marionette: Now that you guys are here. We can get this fun day start-ayz!

(Silance)

Jeremy: Uh?

Marionette: Just shut up and let's get back to the stage room.

when they did, the place was empty of animatronics. He was a little upset about this. He then heard some noises coming from the Kids Cove. When checking, he found them playing gold fish.

T. Freddy: You got any eights Bonnie?

T. Bonnie:(looking) Hmm nope, gold fish.

Marionette: What do you think your doing here!?

Mangle: Well every one was tired of waiting, so I thought I fetch them up a little waiting game yah see.

The Marionette was now frustrated, and went to his box with a slam.

T. Chica: Can we join you?

Foxy: Sure, the more the merrier.

Both Jeremy and T. Chica join the game with everyone else, grabbing a stack with them. Until...

?:(distance) Just put them in the main room then.

Jeremy went to go check the commotion was about. When he went by the exit, he heard people coming in.

Jeremy: Guys, go back to your stations.

The gang headed back to there spots at there places. Foxy took Sunny and Alexis to the P/S room.

Foxy: Okay lass, stay here until the cost is clear.

Before Foxy left, he didn't see Alexis anywhere.

Foxy: Arrgh, where can she be? I just had her a second ago.

Alexis was at the Prize area, and lifted the lid of the big box.

Alexis: Hay mister.

Marionette: What!?

Alexis: Why did everybody leave?

Before he ask, the door busted open with bigger boxes. Foxy was already out the hallway and didn't have time to get back. The puppet saw this and grab Alexis in the box.

Man: Alright, just put them here I guess. We'll take them to the back room tomorrow.

Just as they came from nowhere, they left. The puppet lifted the box, to see a good view if the cost is clear.

Alexis: Is there a bathroom in here?

Marionette: Kid, get out of my box please.

The gang came close to the crate on the middle of the floor. T. Freddy got a crowbar at the edge of the box and pride it open.

T. Bonnie : So, what's inside? Party supplies or plushies?

T. Freddy then drop the crowbar with fear, in his face. Jeremy then back him up before he hit the wall. T. Bonnie then took a quick peak inside, but then was push down.

?: Ah, what is this place? Where's my castle? Am I late for the party?

A large dark green Dragon with wings the size of XL pizza, and a red belly, came bursting out the box.

T. Freddy: I thought you'd be gone!?

? : hmm? Well well well, If it ain't Freddy and are my manors.

He'd let go of T. Bonnie, and stud up with a king's hat from the box and a monocle.

Blake: I'm Blake the Dragon. I'm from "David's Pizza Plaza" between the swat meet and car wash on Kenji Ave.

Jeremy : You mean that new abandon lot, from across town?

Blake: Yes that. Oh what to do, without a home. I can't even relax in there now, and all that is left is me my crown and a frame of my former colleagues.

Blake slump on a wall sad. Jeremy came up with an idea and brought the gang in a circle.

T. Chica: What do you want sweetie?

T. Bonnie: Yeah we're listening.

Jeremy: Well I thought that, we can add him to our family.

T. Freddy: Uh... I don't think that a good idea Jeremy.

Jeremy : Now why is that?

T. Freddy was then interrupted by Blake, when he jumped on his back.

Blake: Do you guys have pizza here too? Because I love pizza.

T. Chica: You love eating pizza too.

She took him to the kitchen for some pizza and soda. Leaving the guys behind.

Jeremy : Well... that just happened.

T. Freddy: And so it begins... the day we break apart.

...

T. Bonnie : Oh please. What can possibly go wrong?

.

 **Part two soon...**


End file.
